far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 463 - Twinkies
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 463 - Twinkies is the four-hundred sixty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview A Year of Season 5 Kurt leaves the waterfall area he spawned in behind, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $32,280.74. He thinks Season 5 is at a year or so by now, and watches that Wolfie does not spawn under ice as he walks along. Space News: Soyuz Launch On Friday the next three astro/cosmonauts going to the ISS are launching on a Soyuz rocket with two of them going up for a year. One, Scott Kelly, is having a twin brother getting examined on Earth while he does in space. Question: Have you tried Omission Beer? They are for all intents and purposes gluten free? When Kurt first joked that he could not have beer when he went gluten free, Kurt was told Omission makes gluten free beer. He thought it was only okay, but is tempted to have beer anyways. Question: If you could eat three foods that are definitely not gluten free and have no problems, what would they be? Lou Manati's pizza (in the correct form Kurt wants), Portillo's Italian Beef dipped, and twinkles. Question: What is your most treasured memory? Unsure, Kurt decides to pass. Question: What is the most interesting situation you've been in? There was the one where he was a co-pilot and could not hear instructions, but says he strives not for big moments but maintained interest. Question: What is the scariest thing that has ever happened to you? On the flight to San Antonio there was serious turbulence where even the flight attendants had to buckle up. However, he hectoring trust in plane engineering. Question: What vlogs and podcasts have you been enjoying recently? It's been years since Kurt has tuned into a podcast, and has stopped watching vlogs. Kurt thinks that its a shame that people who create videos do not watch many others. Question: What do you think the coolest space object thing is, personally quasars are extremely interesting to me Black holes are Kurt's answer, and one time he dressed as a black hole for a presentation in the Nineties. Question: Have you had any experience with the Burnout games? Burnout 3 on the PlayStation 2 was an all-time classic and I've had a blast with the open world Burnout Paradise on PC. Kurt has Burnout 3, and Burnout Paradise as well, but he is a 'snob', and thinks those games are far too arcade like for him. He enjoyed Forza Horizon 2 a lot and Assetto Corsa is on hiatus. Question: Have you ever played the game Roller-coaster Tycoon? On the Windows 98 machine his family had Kurt played the game. Question: In Minecraft BINGO, what items always cause you the most trouble to obtain? Hoppers were a great example, and food items are an issue for Kurt. Also if he needs to find a specific mob he will have bad luck. Question: Can you recite any poetry? You don't have to, just answer yes or no. Kurt cannot. Question: Which British World War II plane is your favorite? Spitfires for Kurt. Question: When you come to Australia, will you try vegemite? How about fairy bread? Kurt would not seek out vegemite, and fairy bread might have gluten. He often does not seek out the local cuisine. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 8 - New Track? and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 05 - Soul Altar.